For Sasuke
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: "They had asked what I was doing there and I had lied and said I had come to welcome them back today. They believed it but I couldn't help but somehow be saddened. How had they not seen the bags under my eyes? How could they not have seen the bruises? No, they wouldn't have seen them anyway. So, I had no right to be sad. I had covered my misgivings with make-up." -Naruto/Chap 1
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have finally made a Naruto fic! Also, before I start talking and forget to mention, I accept criticism with open arms! I don't really care if you review or not, but since this is my first chapter for this story, I would appreciated it if you did so that I know if I did alright or not. In this fic, Fugaku and Minato are best friends and both Naruto's mom and Sasuke's and Itachi's mom died on a mall trip together when they were hit by a semi-truck.**

**Age: Itachi/18 Deidara/17 Fugaku/42 Minato/39 The other's ages will be said in this chapter.**

**Pairings:**

**NaruSasu**

**ItaDei**

**FuuNaru (One-sided)**

**Warnings: Rape, mention rape, abuse, Pedo-Fugaku, and ignorance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but rest assured if I did, it would be one fucked up anime.**

0o0

(Naruto POV)

Sasuke and I had been friends from birth. We argued a lot but we were always there for one another. We had finally come to terms with our feelings at the age of twelve but didn't actually give each other the title of Boyfriend until we were fifteen. Having dated for the past year, we had tried many things and some had become a routine for us. We never actually got to that third step because Sasuke was just too afraid that it would hurt. He hated pain. I was a little upset because I wanted to reach that sort of intimacy with him, but I understood and I could wait as long as he wanted me to.

I spent most of my days at his home, so that I wouldn't disturb my father, Minato, because he had a lot of work to get done after he came home from his job. However, the last few days, Fugaku has started acting weird. He and my father were best friends so it was only natural that i was on good terms with him, but as of late, he had begun talking to me more and more. He had started touching me too, but I was ignorant and thought nothing of it. That's why when he had asked me to come over for the weekend, i thought nothing of it, thinking I'd be spending my time with Sasuke.

It turns out that Itachi and Sasuke had gone with Itachi's boyfriend, Deidara to his parents house for the weekend. That is when this all began, but I had to do what he said. I had to because this...this was all, all of it was...

For Sasuke.

0o0

When I had arrived, Fugaky led me to his private study where he explained that I would be spending the weekend with him and when I had tried to leave when he wouldn't tell me what I was supposed to be doing with him this weekend, we ended up where we currently are. With my back pushed against the wall, my hands pinned above my head, and Fugaku pressed against my body, keeping me in place. He leaned forward until his lips were almost touching my ear. "You love my little Sasuke, don't you? Too bad he won't ever be able to let you take him or love him if he's not allowed to be with you." He spoke in that deep, intimidating, emotionless voice of his.

I was frozen in fear but managed to croak out, "W-what do you me-mean?" He leans back and looks me in the face. "Become my pet. Do as I say, when I say, whatever I want. If you don't you will never be allowed near Sasuke ever again, and he will have to take your place. How does that sound, Naruto?" He asks. Hia face gives off nothing but indifference but his eyes betray him, clearly showing off how amused he was by this situation. "Why are y-you doing this?" I ask hesitantly and a smirk appears on his face. "I want you, Naruto. Simple, really." He said then leaned in further to me. I tried to shrink, but of course I couldn't.

"So what's it going to be. You or Sasuke?" He says and I know he wants an answer now. No matter how much I wanted to just spit on his face and curse his soul to the hottest most fiery pits of hell, I knew exactly what I had to do. What had to be done. I lowered my head and nodded. Before I could even think of the grave mistake I had just made, I was bent over his study's table and my pants and boxers were surrounding my ankles.

I started to shake convulsively when I heard shuffling fabric and a small 'thud' from something I could only assume were his clothes, falling to the ground. Fugaku leaned over me and whispered as he positioned his length at my entrance, "Are you ready?" I hadn't even answered him when he had forced his way through my unprepared hole with one quick thrust of his hips. The scream I let out would have surely gotten the police called if his study hadn't been soundproofed.

With giving me even a second to adjust, he began thrusting in and out of me. From the hilt of his shaft and on, blood, sweat, and pre-come serving as the lube for this painful Intercourse. I continued to let out whimpers and cries of pain as he focused on his own pleasure and none of my own. I knew not of how much time had passed, only of the amount of pain, when I suddenly felt the sensation of being filled. Fugaku slipped out of me and I collapsed to the floor as my legs finally gave way.

Fugaku fixed his clothes and leaned down before grabbing my hair roughly and pulling me into an unwanted kiss. I whimpered in pain when our teeth clashed. I immediately opened my mouth so that he could do what he wanted. I didn't want to be hurt again and I had lost the will to fight. He pulled away shortly after and smirked at the mess of me he had created. "I have some things I need to take care of so I will be leaving and won't be back until later. Please, feel free to clean yourself up and even sleep. It may be the only rest you get this weekend." He said and exited the study without a look back.

I looked at the clock that was on his wall and just sat there. I didn't think, I just sat there, absolutely still. By the time I was able to stand on my own, four hours had passed and it was now 5 o'clock. I made my way to Sasuke's bedroom, which was a mean feet in this fucking mansion and in my condition. I took off all of my clothes and stepped into his bathroom, turning on the water on the hottest it could go. I stepped into the water and flinched at the feeling of it, but ignored it otherwise. I scrubbed every single part of my body, making my skin turn a bruised pink color.

When I was done, I walked back into Sasuke's room and put on my pajamas which consisted of an over-sized T and a pair of shorts. I turned off the lights and slipped into Sasuke's bed, ignoring the growl my stomach made and just cried until I had eventually cried myself to sleep.

0o0

I had awoken the next morning to Fugaku's intimidating gaze and he had taken and abused my body yet again, but this time in his own sons room. After I was able to stand and wash off, he had made me clean the whole house, twice, while wearing a french maid costume. That had taken the majority of the day and well into night. When I was finished and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, Fugaku had repeatedly claimed me as him the entire rest of the night and well into the morning.

While he took a nap, I had to wash up, change into cat costume he had also made me wear, and had been ordered to make him breakfast. When he awoke, we ate together and after that, he had his way with me three times in this kitchen and made me clean up. After that, I was ordered back into my regular clothes and he left me alone. Around six in the evening, Sasuke and Itachi got back.

They had asked what I was doing there and I had lied and said I had come to welcome them back today. They believed it but I couldn't help but somehow be saddened. How had they not seen the bags under my eyes? How could they not have seen the bruises? No, they wouldn't have seen them anyway. So, I had no right to be sad. I had covered my misgivings with make-up. I couldn't afford to let them know.

Afterall, this was all for Sasuke.

**A/N: Well, how did you like this chap? If there is anything wrong with it, please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Next Chapter: School Life.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Life

**Well, I am actually happy with this story! Not only did I get comments, I got lots of Favs, Follow and Fav&Follow Author alerts so I thank everyone who did any of this. Also, This weekend, I went to A&G OHIO! It was soooooo much fun! AND THE RAVE WAS AWESOME! Sadly, my entire body is now sore all over. Well, enough about me. oh yeah, by the way, a few of the characters are REALLY OOC. Just a heads up, but one of those people is Hinata.**

**Please, enjoy this story.**

(Naruto POV)

"Will you at least eat this toast? It's not my fault you woke up late but I want you to at least eat something." My Dad, Minato said as I was quite busy putting my shoes on, which complimented my outfit nicely. I wore a pair of orange skinny jeans, a black tight-fitting T, a black jacket with orange paint splattered all over it and a pair of black high-tops with orange shoelaces. I picked up my orange shoulder bag and went over to my Dad and got a piece of toast from him and he ruffled my blond locks.

"Happy?" I asked as I finished the toast. He nodded and I went to the door after making sure I had my keys. "Bye Dad. Love you." I say as I head out the door and hear him call a, "Love you too, Naruto!" I walk over to the street and smirk when I see my baby. It had taken two years to save up enough money to buy her, but it was so worth it. It was a Harley Davidson with Black as the main color and it had a nine-tailed fox painted on the left side of it while flames resided on the right. Painted in orange of course, my favorite color.

I jumped onto to her and put my key into the ignition and turned it, loving the purr she made, then I was off, heading for my high school, Konoha High. There was a light about a block from the school and I stopped when it turned red. I heard to engines on either side of me and smirked when I realized exactly who they were. On my left was Gaara Sabaku and on my left was Hinata

Hyuuga. Both riding their own customized Harley Davidson's. It ran in our group I guess to have one and theirs were just as great as mine.

Gaara's was all red except for a large Japanese Kanji on the side that was written in white that said, "Love" He had a tattoo of it on the left side of his face. Hinata's was purple and blue lotus' littered it. We all smirked and roared our engines, preparing for when the light changed green and it would in 3...2...1! "I'm gonna' win this time!" I heard Hinata yell as she was the first one off, Gaara and I following closely behind. We zipped around cars, coming dangerously close to the school. I let myself fall behind and watched as Gaara and Hinata were almost there then reached my thumb over to the tip of one of the handle bars and pressed the button that was there.

I got faster and faster, speeding past them and into the school parking lot, swerving to a stop where the students had fled for their lives. Hinata and Gaara pulled up and parked their motorcycles next to where I had moved mines. Gaara got out with a smirk on his face as I eyed his delicious body. He had on a pair of black leather jeans, a pair of red sandals, and a red long sleeve belly shirt that clung to his body. I turned to Hinata when she hit me on the back of the head after realizing she had lost the race so pathetically. She had on a jean mini-skirt, a purple tank top, a jean jacket and a pair of purple flip-flops.

"That's not fair, Dummy! You cheated!" She yelled just as the bell rang. I gave her a grin and grabbed Gaara's arm and ran. "See ya at lunch! Got class to get to." I yelled and she stomped her foot into the ground. "BAKA!" She yelled and I ignored it as we headed to our class. Luckily, Hinata wasn't in it. She was such a sore loser. Gaara and I walked into the class, not worrying about being caught late because our teacher, Kakashi, was always at least thirty minutes late to class.

I walked over to my Boyfriend and licked my lips at his appearance. He had on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that slipped off his right shoulder and with his head being leaned to the left on his palm while he looked out the window, I got a nice look at his scrumptious neck. I walked over to him, careful not to step on his blue nikes, and leaned over him and gave a small lick to his neck. He jumped back and looked at me, his eyes a little wider than usual until he realized exactly who I was.

He scowled as I took a seat next to him and laid my hand on his thigh. He pushed it off and glared at me then looked back out the window. "Don't scare nor touch me again." He said and I felt myself freeze in my seat. Had he already discovered the truth? No...no, he couldn't have. "Why? What's wrong?" He glanced at me and pouted. Suddenly his eyes flickered over to Gaara but came back right after. "I saw the way you were looking at Gaara in the parking lot. If you like him so much, why not go out with him." He muttered as he looked down at his hands. I sighed in both irritation and relief. Relief because he had no idea of what had happened the past weekend and irritation that we were going through this again.

It was a well known fact that Gaara and I flirted for the hell of it, Just a little game for us, but Sasuke was always trying to make it more than it was. "Gaara and I are just friends and that's how its going to stay. Why would you even think that?" I asked him as I turned his chin to face me. He looked at my eyes for a moment before biting his lip and looking everywhere but at me. "You never look at me like that..." He muttered and I smiled and released his chin from my hand only to bring it to touch his stomach.

"I look at you just the same, if not more heated because you're just so perfect." I start and he looks at me silently. I rubbed his belly for a second. "I love your tummy because its the perfect pillow." I reached over and touched his hand. "I love your hands because every time the hold me, I feel a tingle wherever they are. A pleasant one." His neck. "I love your neck because...well...damn, its hot." I say and I hear him chuckle a little then move on to his hair. "I even love this duck hair of yours." I bring my lips to his, close enough to kiss but not quite there. "And you're lips are so Beautiful. But you know what I love most of all?" I asked and he shook his head a little.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, Sasuke. Even if you weren't as beautiful as you are, I'd still love you." I say and he wraps his arms around my neck and pulled me into one of those kisses I loved so much. It wasn't one that would lead to... "activities." It was the type of kiss that showed just how much someone cared and loved you. How much they appreciated you. It was there as a calming notion.

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled when Sasuke realized he had just kissed me in school, in the middle of class, where everyone was now looking at us. "Oh yeah! Get in that!" I heard a familiar voice yell and looked up and saw Kiba. A close friend of mine. He had on a black jacket, a pair of sagging green jeans, and a pair of black and green converses. Everyone started to laugh and Sasuke and I's private Yaoi fanclub started taking pictures of us again, as they had done while we were kissing.

I picked Sasuke up and scooted into his seat by the window and sat him on my lap. He blushed in embarrassment and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I could hear the pictures being taken in the background. "Gaara and Kiba! Come sit over here." I said and they came without delay. Gaara sat in the seat behind me and Kiba sat next to me. "Anything exciting happening this week?" I ask and Gaara silently nodded and gestured towards Kiba. "Wednesday I'm having an After school Bash and this weekend, Gaara's sister Temari is throwing a party for her Birthday. Its Saturday." Kiba said and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Gonna' have to see if my schedule is empty those two days." I said and we all laughed, knowing damn well I would never pass up a party. The door opened and I shooed them back to their seats as Kakashi walked in. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I tried not to roll my eyes at his rumpled gray suit. He always paid a visit to Iruka, the school nurse before class. That's why he was always late. I noticed Sasuke was sleep and glared at him. "If you say something, I will too." Is what he knew my eyes were saying and immediately went to teaching a lesson I didn't listen to.

Surprisingly, I was a genius. I didn't have to listen to that bullshit.

0o0

I looked around my lunch table as I leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, who was currently in a heated argument with Hinata about who was hotter. Me or Kiba. Me, obviously. The people who sat at our table was Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shin, Hinata's cousin Neji, and Sai. Sai and Shikamaru had decided to wear matching clothes today for some reason and were both wearing Cargo shorts, white polo's and white Nike's. They were closer than they would like to take credit for and were obviously best friends and had been neighbors forever.

Shin had on a gray jogging suit, weird looking glasses, and a pair of house slippers. Don't ask me why and Neji wore a pair of camouflage shorts, a dark green T, a camouflage vest and a pair of camouflage Jordans. "Do you all hear about what happened to Sakura?" Shin suddenly asked and everyone shook their heads "No" Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since last wednesday. "Apparently, her dad had been giving illegal abortions to underage girls to get extra money. When the media found out, they started digging around and saw that her mom had been cheating on her dad since she was four years old. She won't leave her room or even eat anything." He said and we all looked at each other in worry.

Sakura was one of the first people to actually tell us that we weren't freaks because when we had all first got here, we were considered the outcasts. Now, everyone would kill to be seen with us. "How about we visit her after school? Maybe try to talk her out?" Hinata suggested with a low voice that we almost couldn't hear. Whenever she was worried about something, her voice would revert back to how it used to be when she was young and was scared to talk. We all nodded and I smiled and quickly changed the subject. "I heard that the Senior Karen is pregnant with this drug dealer's baby named Pain..."

0o0

I closed my phone and pushed Sasuke off my bike before turning it back on. He looked at me as though I was crazy from his spot on the ground, as did everyone else as they had stopped going into Sakura's house to look at me. "I have to go. See ya later." I say and drive off. I clenched my teeth when I saw the hurt look in Sasuke and drove faster when I remembered the text I had received.

'Come to me my pet. I want to play.'

0o0

I limped into my house and crept my way upstairs to my room. Dad was in his room sleep, probably worried even in his sleep. He had called me repeatedly, as did Sasuke but I had ignored all of their calls. Fugaku had made me follow him to some cheap hotel where he repeatedly used me well into the night. The wall clock I saw when I got into the house had said 1am, so I was surprised when I saw Sasuke asleep on the floor, leaned back onto my bed. I smiled sadly when I realized he must had waited for me to come home. I took off his shoes and clothes except for his drawls and shirt. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and slid inside my bed next to a sleeping Sasuke I had laid there.

I kissed his temple and sighed as I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry." I said and silently cried myself to sleep. I wish I could tell someone was happening. I wish I could tell Sasuke, but I couldn't. Afterall, all this was...it was...

For Sasuke.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I don't know when I'll update next but hey, The Harley Davidson's were delicious, right? And I love a submissive and jealous Sasuke!**

**Next Chapter: Suspicions **

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chap of For Sasuke. Suspicions. **

(Naruto POV)

I stepped out of the shower and into my room where Sasuke lie, still blissfully asleep since we didn't have to be at school until eight and it was currently five-thirty. I just couldn't sleep, so I gave up and decided to just start my day early. After I finished drying myself, I began to put on the clothes I had laid out. The outfit consisted of a pair of jean shorts, a orange tank-top, gray scarf, and a pair of gray flats. I looked into my mirror and frowned. I looked so much like a uke right now that it wasn't funny, but Fugaku wanted it and Fugaku would get what he wanted, unfortunately.

I set my alarm for seven o'clock so that Sasuke could get up on time, then left out of my room. I went down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen and made me a egg and ham sandwich before leaving a note that read, "Left early. Had a doctor's appointment, Dad. Sasuke, sorry about yesterday. See ya at school." After getting on my bike, I sped to the Children's Medical Center. I wasn't just making up some excuse, I really did have a doctor's appointment. After parking my baby, I made my way into the Hospital and toward the receptionist at the front desk. She smiled at me. "Hello, Naruto. How are you today?" She asked and I sent her a smile of my own.

"Just dandy, Karen. Is Big Boobs in yet?" I asked and Karen could barely contain her laughter. I took this time to see what she was wearing. She had on a pink medical pants and a pink minnie-mouse doctor shirt with some pink loafers. Ew, the hospital look, but I couldn't tell her that. "You're here for your monthly physical I see. She's in her office." She said and I nodded before leaving and going to find Big Bo- I mean, Tsunade. When I reached her room, I knocked on the door and started to go to the room where she usually comes. I had been sitting on the table for about ten minutes when she finally came in after me.

She handed me a hospital gown for me to change into while she got her stuff ready. When I was dressed and ready, only then did I remember what had been going on between Fugaku and I. I could only hope she wouldn't notice, but that was only wishful thinking. To forget my nervousness, I started with her. "Hey Big Boobs. Did your Boobs get bigger, Old Lady?" I asked and she turned around and hit me on the top of my head with a pair of scalpels. "Hey, that could have hu-wait. What are you going to do with that?" I asked when I realized that she would be working on me in a moment.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I need you to be quiet while I do the physical, okay?" She asked and I sighed dramatically. "Okaaaaay." I said and laid back on the bed and let her do her magic. Soon, thirty minutes passed and the appointment was over. Tsunaide left me to change and before I could make a hasty retreat while she was gone, she was back. By the look on her face, I already knew what she wanted to ask me. "What's going on, Naruto? Before you answer, let me just say that I'm a doctor." She says and I sigh and spit out a lie anyway. "Sasuke and I finally had sex and we really didn't know what we were doing. We didn't prepare me at all." I say and can only hope she buys it.

"I don't know...maybe I should just call Sasuke and see if you're-" I jump up and get a little too close to her. "No! I-I mean, he didn't want me to tell anyone, so he's going to deny it and he's going to be mad at me if you do." I say and back away from her. "I...uh...I have to go. Until next Month!" I yell as I run out the room. I can hear her call my name but I don't look back.

0o0

I stood in front of the open gates to an all too familiar cemetery and didn't move. "You coming in, boy?" The cemetery undertaker asked me when he was walking in. I nodded and followed him, seeing as we were headed in the same direction. The undertaker was one of the creepiest guys i had ever met, but surprisingly, we made great friends. His hair was long and black, head green eyes and no pupils, red around them, and all over his body he had stitches in long lines. Two of them were going from his ears to the corners of his mouth.

He never wore a shirt and he had on a pair of loose black jeans and a pair of blue sandals. "Tell me...what is the matter?" I sighed, knowing he was the only one I could tell the truth to. He would never tell anyone. "It's about Sasuke's dad, Fugaku...I just don't know what else I can do, Kakuzu." Kakuzu too me by the hand and led me to his shack that was located a little bit away from my Mother's grave. When we entered it, he pushed me into a chair and pulled up another one from outside to sit next to me.

"Now, start from the beginning." He said and I nodded before telling him everything that's been going on the past few days. He sat and listened to me without interrupting until I was finished. "Well, it seems you can do one of two things. You can tell the police, but with how Fugaku has all these connections, that may backfire and you'll lose Sasuke anyway. Or, you can just keep doing what you're doing and keep Sasuke. What do you think?" He asked and I sighed. "I'll have to keep doing it. I don't know what I would do without him." I said and we lapsed into a momentary silence.

"You free tonight?" He suddenly asked. "I have to call Fugaku and see if I can go anywhere. Why?" Hidan wants to go karaokeing and we need more people. You can invite whoever you want. We're going at seven, then we are going to the Crown Plaza. We rented out the president suite so it can fit over fifty people and we were going to have a party at the pool. Call me if you're going." He said and I nodded before standing. "Well, I have to go. School's going to start soon. Clean off my Mom's grave for me, please?" I ask. He nods and I'm out the door a second later.

0o0

I hated being the first student in class. It was just a feeling I hated, and that's why I was happy as fuck when I saw Neji, Gaara's current boy toy, walk in. We didn't have any classes together except this one, but we were still cool regardless. He sat in the front of class and I waved at him. "Let's talk later, Naruto. I didn't do any homework last night because I got sick so I got to get this done." He said and I nodded and sat back in my seat and got out my phone. I went through my contacts and dialed a dreaded number. Luckily, the voicemail came on. "Hey, its Naruto. I need to talk to you. Call me back when you can." I said and hung up the phone. I laid my head down and got ready for a nice nap.

0o0

"NARUTO! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

I jumped up and saw that everyone was in the class except Kakashi of course. I looked over and saw that Kiba was the one who had yelled at me. "What?" I asked. He sighed and pointed to the front of class. I looked up and saw that Sasuke was sitting next to neji and complaining about something. "He's been bugging Neji all periode about how much of a jerk you've been. Speaking of which, what was that stunt you pulled at Sakura's yesterday?" He asked and I ignored him and got up to go over to Sasuke. When he saw me, he closed his mouth and looked down at the desk in front of him and wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being a to-" Sasuke looked up at me and interrupted me by saying, "You're cheating on me aren't you? Why else would you be so mean to me? Why would you come home so late? If its sex you want, I will do it. If it means keeping you, Naruto, i'll do anything. You don't need anyone else." He said and I looked at him, a little bewildered. "W-What? I'm, no. I'm not cheating on you, Sasuke. I can wait for sex until you're ready. I was just having a bad day. That's all. I'm sorry for how I acted." I say, but it looks like he still doesn't believe me.

"Then why did you get home so late?" He asked, but before I could make up a good lie, my phone rang. Sasuke got to it before I could and answered it. "Hello? D-dad? Why are you calling Naruto's ph- Hey! Give it back Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as I snatched the phone from him. He tried to get it back but I pushed him back into his seat, rough, and glared at him. Everyone was silent. "Calm the fuck down, Sasuke. I'll be right back." I said in a calm voice and went into the hall. I started walking toward the roof while I spoke to Sasuke. "Why was my darling son sounding so angry?" Fugaku asked and I rolled my eyes as I started walking up the steps that would lead to the roof.

"Its your fault. He thinks I'm cheating because he's not ready to have sex." I said and I could hear Fugaku laugh. "Well, you kind of are. Anyway, what did you call me for?" He asked as I stepped through the roof door to the roof. I walked over to one of the roof benches and sat down. "I was wondering if our session could end early today? I have somewhere I need to be at seven." I ask and he hums, letting me know he was listening. Why should I let you go?" He asks and I stay quiet a moment, thinking of a reason for him to let me go.

"Well, I want to get back on Sasuke's good side and if I don't go to an outing, people will get suspicious. I never miss a or outing." I say and he's the one quiet for a moment for a moment. "Okay. ANy other party's I need to be notified about?" He says and I remember Temari's and the other party I need to go to. I tell Fugaku about both of them and he agrees. "See you after school, Naruto. You know the place." He says and hangs up the phone. I hang it up next and lay back on the bench and just look at the passing clouds. Then, I start to sing. Something I hadn't done in months. The song, however, had nothing to do with my current situation.

"Baby girl I'm not quite human

And I'm not quite a machine

So I guess that leaves you staring

At something that's somewhere in between

Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover

But I was born a different breed

I can shake you, but then I'll break you

And baby sweat is guaranteed"

I sat up and started to slowly stand.

"I wish I could give you my love and my soul

But inside my chest there is nobody home

My heart may be missing

But my hands will make up for it

Don't think this is innocent

I'll sink my

right into it

My eyes and my mouth agree

You'll be coming home with me

'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know

'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal

Animal

I'm just a animal

Animal" I Started to walk around the roof, nodding my head and really getting into the song more than I should.

"Girl you locked the door behind you

When you walked into my room

And your eyes have got me thinking

That maybe there's a different side of you

'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching

So I wonder could it be

That when your clothes fall to your feet

You could be an animal like me" I slowly walked over to the door that would lead back to the general population and leaned back on it.

"I wish I could give you my love and my soul

But inside my chest there is nobody home

My heart may be missing

But my hands will make up for it

Don't think this is innocent

I'll sink my teeth right into it

My eyes and my mouth agree

You'll be coming home with me

'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know

'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal

Animal

I'm just a animal

Animal" As I sang I ran around the roof, jumping, twirling and back flipping where it was due, then I slowly made my way to the wired fence that was around the whole roof so no one could fall. For the next part of the song, I sensually moved my body and gripped the wire, slipping my fingers through the holes.

"Crawling on your hands and knees slowly

Over to me, reach out to touch my face

Anticipation

Push me up against the wall

Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull

Manipulation" The next part would have been a guitar so I air guitar for a moment, then I grip the fence and start to jiggle it hard and sing the song with as much passion as possible for me.

"My heart may be missing

But my hands will make up for it

Don't think this is innocent

I'll sink my teeth right into it

My eyes and my mouth agree

You'll be coming home with me

'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know

'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal

Animal

I'm just a animal

Animal" I stopped singing and heard clapping all behind me. I look behind me and see what must be my entire class and two others. I blush a little but then see this as an opportunity to invite people to karaoke.

"Just getting ready for karaoke tonight. It starts at seven if anyone is interested in attending. Then, there's going to be a hotel party. I would really like it if everyone could come." I say and I hear resounding yes's around the roof. When I see Sasuke heading out the door, I run after him. By the time I catch up to him, he's already walked into the boy's bathroom. When I walked into it after him, my heart almost broke at the site of Sasuke sitting on the floor, his hands covering his face, and tears falling from in between his fingers.

Fugaku were just talking about getting me a job. Look, come with me to karaoke and the hotel tonight. We can just have fun. Can you do that for me?" I ask and he nods, if only a little. I smile a little and pat his head. "No need for stupid suspicions." I whisper to myself. After all, this was all for you, Sasuke.

**A/N: Wow, pretty long chapter and look at naru, singing like a God. Anyway, the song used was "Animal" By: The Cab. **

**Until Next time...**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexplained Pleasure

**Well, to tell the truth, I really didn't like the last chapter. I had many mistakes that I need to fix and am currently too lazy to. Hopefully this one is better... Well, thanks for everyone who has Followed and Favorited this story. I am grateful. I forgot to say it at the end of the last chapter, but this is chapter 4: Unexplained Pleasure.**

(Naruto POV)

As soon as the bell rang, I was up and out the door. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that seeing as everyone I was in homeroom with was in my last class as well. A.K.A. my suspicious friends and Sasuke. I was already on my bike when they had caught up with me. "I thought we were hanging out today?" Kiba asked as I started the bike. "We are. Let's just meet up there. I got some things I have to do." I say and didn't miss the look they all passed between each other.

I reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand before pulling him close to me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he stubbornly crossed his arms above his chest. "I'll come pick you up. I promise that you're going to have fun tonight. I just have some things I have to do before then. You believe me, right?" I asked softly and and snorted and looked down at the ground. "Right, Sasuke?" I asked again and he let out a sigh and nodded meekly.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and taking my hand from around his waist. He backed up as I started the engine on the back. "See ya at seven." I said and pulled off, heading in the direction of the hotel that would be holding my darkest secret.

0o0

I walked into the hotel suit and softly closed it behind me. I sat down my bag and walked into the bathroom where I heard running water. Fugaku was just finishing shaving his face and I held back the hypocritical snort that almost left my nose when I saw he didn't have any hair on his legs. He wiped off the remaining shaving cream and turned to me, a towel the only thing hiding his place of extreme importance.

I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Sasuke's pissed." I say and he scoffs in amusement. "Sounds just like my son." He replies as he comes close to me and uncrosses my arms so that he can start undressing me. "We just can't do this every day, Fugaku. We have to set up a schedule or something. My friends and Sasuke are getting suspicious." I said and he 'Hn'd' in acknowledgement as he led me over to the bed. Though he answered, I doubt he was really listening.

I looked at him in shock from my position on the bed, when I saw him pull out a bottle of scented lotion. He never prepared me. NEVER. He noticed my stare and smirked. "Decided to do something different. It'll be easier for me to move. We'll talk about the schedule after we are done." He said as he advanced on me. I guess he was listening. He looked at my closed legs with a raised eyebrow and when I didn't move them willingly, he tore them apart from each other and took his place there. He opened the bottle and put a generous amount on his fingers. He inserted two fingers at once and start to stretch and scissor me.

I cringed in pain at the initial entrance but after awhile, the pain subsided and he added a third finger and began to thrust his fingers in and out of me. They moved in different directions, a if loo- "A-ah!" I moaned out and he smirked and removed his fingers and I looked at my cock in shock and disgust. How had I not known I was hard through that? Fugaku positioned his newly lubed up penis at my entrance and sheathed himself in me fully in one fatal swoop. Well...not fatal, but...

He surprisingly waited a few moments for me to adjust to his girth before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He repeated this, his movements growing faster with each thrust and I found myself panting and groaning at the surprisingly pleasurable feeling I was getting from this. I thought it couldn't get better, when I was proven wrong. He hit my prostate and I saw stars. "Th-there! Again...ah!" I yell out, not really conscious that I did.

Fugaku doesn't disappoint and continues to hit my prostate, his thrusts coming in fast and hard. I'm a mess below him, moaning and writhing in pleasure. I'm pretty sure my legs are going to be sore from how hard I am wrapping them around Fugaku and from the wetness I barely registered, my nails that are dragging down his back, had drew blood. His thrusts began to lose the rhythm he had set and from the coiling in my stomach I could tell we were both close.

Then he did something I wouldn't have allowed on regular bases but be it as it was, I couldn't deny it. I allowed him to dominate the kiss as he tasted my mouth for the first time. He reached down and began to jerk me and I came soon after, my moan swallowed up by his mouth. He continued to use my body and with one final thrust, he buried himself inside me and and released his load inside me with a grunt.

We laid there after a moment, slowly coming down from our high and taking deep breaths. Then, I felt it. The slight twitch of his cock as he started to get harder while still inside me and I couldn't stop the moan that left my throat if I wanted to. "Again?" He asked and seeing as my own length was back to full capacity, I saw it worthless to deny.

0o0

I slowly got dressed in the bathroom after taking a twenty minute shower. I was disgusted with myself. We had ended up going five more rounds and I was ashamed to admit I had enjoyed it all. It took everything for me not to throw up everything I had ate in the last week as I tried to delay going back into the room and seeing him. How could I have done this? How could I have done this to Sasuke? Wait...this was for Sasuke. It still sucked, so bad.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room where Fugaku sat, fully dressed, waiting for me. "So, what are we going to do about the schedule?" I asked and went and sat awkwardly next to him. "Well, you can have Tuesday's and Friday's free, and any other day that you have events. I can pay you so that you can lie and say that you are working for me in the south wing of Uchiha Corp., where Itachi doesn't work. I guess you can leave around midnight or one in the morning. How's that?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

I stood and limped to the door and picked up my bag. Before I could leave, Fugaku came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. For some odd reason I relaxed in his grip and that scared me. "Today was enjoyable. I look forward in seeing you tomorrow, Naruto." He said as he slowly turned me around. I knew what he was about to do, so when I thought about why I didn't stop it, I couldn't answer.

Fugaku leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. He bit my bottom lip and when I gasped, he took the opportunity to allow his tongue to wander into something that was other than his mouth. I felt my eyes close as he kissed me and let out a moan. That moan shocked me so much that I snapped my eyes open, broke away from Fugaku and ran out the room. I wanted to believe that today was just a dream and I was still asleep in my first period class. Speaking of which, I have to ask how everyone got on the roof. I wanted to pretend that I never went to the hotel, but the ache in my bottom and the blush on my cheeks, spoke the truth.

I wanted to stop. For this to end...right?

I had to...didn't I?

**A/N: Well, looky here. What's going on with Naruto and Fuu-chan? The lie has been set, but remember, lies only last so long.**

**Next Chapter: A Night Out**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	5. HIATUS!

**I know. Yell at me and curse. It is alright for I have come with bad news. I will start to finish my stories one at a time so the rest will be on temporary hiatus meaning, yes, this story is on Hiatus for the time being.**

**I am so sorry but with so many stories going on, I can't focus and it is taking me awhile to update my stories. Here is the list in order on which stories I will finish first.**

**1) A Deathly Game -D Gray Man-**

**2) 3 Months & 48 Hours -Hetalia-**

**3) Its Not Fair -Kuroshitsuji-**

**4) Battle of the Bands -D Gray Man-**

**5) For Sasuke -Naruto-**

**I hope you can bear with me for a while. I know you all must be dying right not. I hope you're still here by the time I get to whatever story you are waiting for!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
